Servant of Evil Sequel
by elric0sis
Summary: Sasuke is the prince. Itachi is the servant. Two brother's face the world as evils. The sequel to "Son of Evil". Song is by Vocaloid! Some Yaoi, mostly fluff.


AU: The second part of the story is complete! This part is Itachi's POV.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR VOCALOID!  
_

Once upon a time, there was a magical land. A land prosperous in it's products, the labor cheap and the sun plentiful. Birds chirped and flew carelessly, villagers worked happily, and the kingdom was in peace. That is until, the next heir took over.

Sasuke Uchiha would sit on his throne, a golden crown upon his head and his long, blue gown shimmering in the light as he would wait for any news of his kingdom. Even though he was only fourteen, he still had managed to rule his country relentlessly and strictly, so much in fact that the townspeople despised him.

There was only one person in the land who respected and even loved the prince. His servant and elder brother, Itachi Uchiha, loved the prince with an unconditional love, a brotherly love. And with that love came the feeling of pride, of responsibility. Itachi was the older brother. He needed to protect his little brother at all costs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Itachi remembered a time when his brother was still the caring and kind ruler, a time where everyone was treated with respect and care. Itachi remembered when his little brother couldn't understand why he was a servant, and why he had to follow his orders.

_'Those were the good days...'_Itachi thought to himself, remembering a certain day.

~Flash Back~

_ Sasuke called, sitting on his throne. Itachi rushed into the room and bowed._

_Yes otouto?... Sasuke sighed and got up, going over and picked up his bowed sibling._

_I wish you would stop being so obedient...I'm not the ruler yet...I am sitll waiting to become king._

_Itachi sighed. I know, but you are the next heir, my prince. You are the prince. I am the servant. That's just how it is..._

_Sasuke pouted and sat back on his throne. "...Idiot..."_

_Itachi just rolled his eyes and smiled._

~End Flash Back~  
Itachi went back to his daily chores, thinking about more memories as he worked. He remembered the day his brother was born. The day Sasuke learned how to ride a horse. Even the day their parents died. But one day stuck out in his mind the most. The day everything changed for him and his brother.

~Flash Back~  
_Itachi sat in a grassy field with Sasuke, laughing and playing with him as the wind blew lightly. Sasuke smiled his childish smile, playing with his older brother happily then started gathering some flowers. Itachi tilted his head and watched his brother, chuckling as he struggled with whatever he was doing._

_"Sasuke..."_

_No! I almost...got it...There! the younger smiled and handed Itachi a daisy crown, giggling. Here Nii-san!_

_Itachi laughed and took it lightly, smiling. Thank you otouto~~ I love it~_

_The two brothers laughed and played until a pair of adults came over, the woman taking Sasuke and the man took Itachi by the arm. Itachi's eyes widen and struggled, trying to get to his younger brother then saw it to be useless._

_"SASUKE!"_

~End Flash Back~  
Itachi sighed, finishing with his chores for the day and flopped onto his bed. He infact still had the daisy crown, it even had it's own special spot on top of his desk. Itachi looked over at it lightly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"My silly prince..."

The next day Itachi and Sasuke went to their neighboring ally. As Itachi delt with all the finances, treaties and important things, Sasuke sat and flirted with the country's prince. Itachi rolled his eyes at the pair, chuckling as he saw that the blond had no interest in his brother.

_'Ah~ Young love~ So cute...'_The elder Uchiha chuckled, his attention turning to the entering figure and gasped lightly, blushing. His long time love, Kisame Hoshigaki, had entered the room, making his way to his fiance's side. Itachi had been jealous at first of how Kisame was betrothed to the prince, but over time he found out the true story and soon fell in love with the shark-like man.

Itachi. Come, we are leaving. Itachi looked ot his brother and nodded, bowing to the country's advisors and quickly followed his pissed brother out, looking back slightly to catch a glance at his long time crush. He helped Sasuke into the carriage and shut the door, scrambling into the coachman's seat and snapped the reins, the horses taking off.

Back at the castle, Itachi was heading towards his room when Sasuke stopped him. He looked to his younger brother in surprise.

"What is it my prince?"

...I want him gone... Was all Sasuke said before he walked away, a blue handkerchief being dropped in front of Itachi. Itachi's eyes stung with tears, knowing exactly what he meant and hurried to the carriage to do the dirty deed. He wrapped his signature black coat around him and drew the hood, snapping the reins and took off to the country again. As he arrived, he snuck to the side of the gates, taking two rocks and struck them together a few times, making sparks. He looked at the rocks and tucked them away in his coat, sneaking inside the kingdom gates. Itachi snuck to the first house he found and grabbed some of the straw off of it's roof, striking the rocks until the straw caught on fire. He took the burning pile and threw it onto the top of the house, watching as it instantly caught on fire.

Itachi ran to the nearest cart, hiding behind it as villagers ran about in a panic. He knew that his love would already be aware and quickly went to the blue man's house, knocking. He saw the door open and teared up.

...Hello Itachi...

Itachi could feel his whole body stiffen. He knew that Kisame was smiling sadly at him.

I guess it's time?... Itachi choked back a sob, nodding and heard the door shut, not meeting the shark's gaze. Then let's get it over with... Itachi nodded slightly again and walked towards the woods, making sure Kisame followed. He thought of all the times he saw Kisame, all the moments he felt that surge of love flow through him. He eventually came to a spot deep enough in the woods and stopped, turning to Kisame. He saw that beautiful blue face smile one last time, and almost broke down when he saw the tears fall.

Itachi shook, taking out the shining silver pistol and raised it, aiming for Kisame's heart. He took a deep breath and sobbed out,

"I love you..."

Then he pulled the trigger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at the castle the next day, Itachi watched as Sasuke took his time to peel the wrapping off of a piece of chocolate. He cringed slightly as his brother spoke.

"Oh~ It's snack time..."

Itachi nodded, getting a golden trash can as his brother tossed the wrapper in, setting it aside and bowed.

Hn. you are loyal, Nii-san...You will go far with me Itachi...And soon...The world can be ours...

"..." Itachi almost cried.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Itachi finished tidying up the princes bedroom, sitting on the bed lightly. It was true that he still felt numb inside, but it had been three days since he did it. He should be over it by now. Itachi sighed, rubbing his head and looked out the window at the glowing kingdom, frowning. He stood and went over, his eyes widening at the sight of the burning village. Itachi hurried to the door as Sasuke walked in, frowning.

"Are you alright my prince? You aren't hurt are you?"

Sasuke shook his head, going over to the window and sat on the edge, watching the large army advance towards his palace. Itachi stood behind him, watching him.

"Looks like the blond has found out, my prince" He said, feeling a prick of pain at his heart.

Tears stung at Sasuke's eyes, watching as they narrowed. Itachi watched, frowning and went over.

He led the confused prince to the bed, setting him down. We do not have much time... Itachi took a knife from under Sasuke's pillow, a precaution he had made Sasuke follow. He untied his long, black hair and looked to Sasuke's, taking the knife and sliced almost all of it off. Sasuke stared, knowing how much his brother's hair ment to him.

...What are you doing?... Itachi smiled sadly at Sasuke, finishing cutting his hair to look almost exactly like his. He got up and took off all of his clothes except his boxers, handing them to Sasuke.

Here, I will lend you my clothes...Wear them and escape immediatly...It'll be alright, we're practically twins... He smiled lightly, watching as Sasuke figured it out and stared at him. Certainly no one will notice... He took his black coat and put it on top of the pile, poking Sasuke in the forehead lightly and went to his closet, pulling out Sasuke's signature blue dress and put on all of his black jewelry, grabbing a make up bag and put power on his face, covering up his stress lines. He came back and took out a black pen, making the lines on Sasuke's face so that he looked like him.

"There we go..." Sasuke teared up and tried to stop his brother.

Please Nii-san! D-Don't... Itachi smiled at him and picked him up, opening a secret door hidden behind the dresser.

Hide here until you can't hear anyone...Goodbye otouto... Itachi smiled lightly and shut the door, going to the window ._ 'I'm the prince now...He's the fugitive...Atleast he can live now...A long and prosperous life...'_He smiled sadly and looked over with a cold stare as Naruto and his army rush in.

"This is it Sasuke! Believe it!"

All Itachi could do was smirk at them, mumbling in a light voice that sounded alot like Sasuke's.

"What a disrespectful fox..."

He laughed lightly as he was dragged out, watching them and glanced back slightly at the dresser. _'Be safe Sasuke...'_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sasuke waited until couldn't hear anything anymore, tears staining his cheeks. He pushed the dresser out of the way and ran to the window, watching as his brother was taken in his place.

N-No! Itachi! He cried, but it was futile. His brother was gone. Sasuke sobbed and looked over, seeing his room destroyed. He walked out lightly, sniffling and goes to Itachi's room, seeing the daisy crown. Sasuke teared up and picked it up.

"He kept it...all this time..." He sobbed lightly, pulling Itachi's cloak over himself and cried all night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The bell tower chimed three tones, announcing the time as the people gathered in the middle of the kingdom. In the center of town was a large stage, upon it the poser of the evil ruler of the kingdom, placed atop a stool, a rope around his thin, delicate neck. He scanned over the audience with his wise, black orbs, resting on one single figure in the middle. Sasuke looked up at his brother, tears rolling down his face. The man on top of the stool smiled sadly down at him, speaking the well known saying.

"Oh look...it's snack time..."

The stool was pulled from under him.

Sasuke teared up, watching his brother's lifeless body sway. He shook furiously, sobbing to himself as the people left, leaving the body hanging.

_'N-Nii-san...'_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Once upon a time, there was a magical land. A land prosperous in it's products, the labor cheap and the sun plentiful. Birds chirped and flew carelessly, villagers worked happily, and the kingdom was in peace. Now that the evil ruler was gone, the villagers could speak of him without care. No one was afraid to speak their minds, no one was poor or evil.

On a grassy null, a hooded figure looked over the once evil and great empire.

"Everything has changed...My brother gone...The kingdom ruined...There is nothing left..."

Sasuke looked to his hand, seeing a daisy crown.

"I shall disappear too...There is no place for an evil such as I..."

The youngest Uchiha took a vial from his pocket, flipping the lid and drank it down, feeling the icy poison sink into his veins. As he felt the icy grip of death wrap around him, he swear he could hear his brother's voice talking to him.

_"If I could be born again...I hope you would play with me...And be that loving brother you were..."_

"...I'll join you soon...Brother..."

_  
AU: It's done~~ T/.\T Finally the second part is done~ based off the song "Servant of Evil" By Len.


End file.
